Anemone - Dramione
by DiLaHastings
Summary: Red symbolises passion and forsaken love. Blue symbolises hope and desire. Anemones. They were always sent to Hermione on her birthday. She thought it was Ron, until after the war. SHORT DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT!


_**Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews and favorites on my one-shot 'He has my eyes'! It truly means a lot to me. I've created this one-shot off a prompt I received on a Dramione Facebook group. This prompt may have been used on other fics – so just a small warning. I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review!  
**_

 _ **Anemone**_

September was always Hermione's favorite time of year. It was the time where the weather was no longer too hot nor was it too cold. It was the perfect weather. Her birthday was also in September, which made the month a little more sentimental – that's what Ginny had said anyway. But her favouirte thing about September was not because of the weather, nor her birthday. It was because the flower's sprung in September. It was the time where all the flowers bloomed, it was the time that marked the beginning of something new. Something fresh.

On her birthday, every year – since fourth year – she received her favorite flowers. Anemones. She would be sitting in the common room completing her homework or reading a book when an owl would fly through the window dropping a bunch of Anemones on her lap. Fourth year, she smiled brightly thinking it was Viktor who had sent her the flowers. Fifth year, her smile contorted. She thought perhaps Viktor may have sent it, but he had sent her a letter the night before wishing her a Happy Birthday. The flowers were never signed. They never came with parchment telling her who it came from. Eventually – after hours of staring at the flowers and wondering who could have sent her the flowers – she resorted back to Ron. Maybe he was the one who sent it the year before, too.

Sixth year she wasn't sitting in her common room, nor was she reading a book. She was in the Astronomy tower when a dark owl came swooping in, delivering the flowers – this time with a letter. She patted the owl as she gently removed the flowers from its mouth. He flew away and left her with a letter and blue Anemones. Her favorite. Sitting down, resting her back against the rails, she opened the letter.

 _Happy Birthday._

She smiled, placing the letter on the floor. She took hold of the flowers and inhaled the scent of the freshly picked flowers. Ron truly was beautiful. That night, she placed her flowers into a white vase she conjured and placed it on her bedside table. She then went down to the awfully quiet common room, sitting between her two best friends as they discussed this year's person of interest. _Draco Malfoy_.

"-was there one minute and the next, he was gone," Harry said, staring intently and Ron. "I think he's using the room of requirement."

"Draco Malfoy I presume?" Hermione asked Ron, he nodded. She smiled at him and mouthed a quick ' _thank you'_. His eyebrow quirked upwards, nevertheless he replied with a simple ' _anytime'._

* * *

 _ **September 22nd, 2000**_

This year was the second year since the war. The second year she wasn't looking forward to Autumn. The second-year without Ron. He had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside Tonks, Lupin and Snape. It was the second year she was sitting in her apartment, on the armchair and staring out the window at the leaves that huddled around the large tree beside her apartment block. Her cheeks stained with hour old tears and her eyes swollen. She had begun working at the Ministry at the beginning of February last year and had been working all year for six days a week, minus public holidays. Today was a Thursday and she had decided to stay home. She never stayed home.

As she was staring out the window, the familiar owl came flying toward her – as usual – she gently opened the window and let the owl in. This year, instead of blue Anemones, they were red. Her eyebrows curled upward. She patted the owl and let it out before closing the window and sitting on the armchair again.

"Blue flower's symbolises hope and the beauty of things – if one is to send you these, it characterizes their respect for your beauty," she recited the words her mother told her when she was younger. She inhaled the scent of the flowers, hoping to give an indication of whom sent them. "If they send you red flowers, it symbolises desire and forsaken love. It's a way of sending their heart away, just without the strings." Her mother always used to say things like that to her when she was younger. Perhaps it was just the way she was brought up, but she believed it. She also remembered her mum telling her that the person who never forgets your birthday is a person worth keeping. And this person was just that. Even after the war concluded, there were always flowers waiting for her.

The first time she received them after the war was a great shock. She had always believed that it was Ron who had sent them to her. But now it proved otherwise. She began inspecting the flowers until she found a small card with her name in gold ink.

Happy Birthday, Granger

Meet me at Honeydukes

From yours truly,

Draco Malfoy.

With her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed red, she attempted to remember when or how Draco Malfoy has ever interacted with her in a way that would be considered as more than friendly. After all, he was her work partner. _Well_ , lab partner.

" _Off to a party with Potter and his girlfriend?" Draco asked with a smirk as he was operating a small scourgify on his lab coat. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes._

 _"They're throwing me a birthday party," she mumbled, "insisted on it, actually."_

 _"Do contain your joy, will you?" She laughed at that._

It was a conversation they had last year. But, why would he send her flowers from fourth grade onwards? Perhaps it was a question she would ask him when she meets with him at Honeydukes. _Why am I doing this?_

* * *

 _ **September 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2004**_

In the mirror with her head held high and an aching pain in her feet. _It must be the high heels._ She thought. Her hair was in a sophisticated bun, a few strands of curls cascading from the front.

"You ready?" Ginny asked as she popped through the door, showing off her baby bump in a rather beautiful maroon dress. Hermione turned around and hugged her best friend.

"Why am I doing this, again?" They both laughed. Hermione looked at her best friend, noticing the tears conjuring in the redhead's eyes.

"Maybe it's because of those flowers he always sent you, every year for your birthday." Hermione smiled. "Or maybe it's because you love him."

"I think it's the latter." Ginny smiled at her friend, letting the tears finally subdue from her eyes. "I always envied you when it came to birthday gifts. You always got those godric damned flowers." Hermione laughed. An owl came flying through the door of her bedroom in Wiltshire – a black owl with a bunch of red, blue and white Anemone's.

"Right on cue." Hermione smiled. She patted the owl and it flew off, leaving the flower and the _signed_ card on it. Hermione smelt the floral scent and picked up the note.

Happy Birthday, Granger.

Hope the flowers match your dress.

I'll meet you at the end of the aisle.

Love always, your soon-to-be-husband,

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
